We will use a specialized system to model human immune responses. Using mice that have no immune system of their own, we will reconstitute a human-like immune system from stem cells isolated from cord blood samples. These cells will create a human immune system in the mice; the mice can then be vaccinated and antigen-specific T cells can be monitored for their responses.